


Moments in a Lifetime

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Free Verse, Human Nature, Literature, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Random poem written for a friend named Daisuke.<br/>He wanted me to do a quick free verse for him and this is it.<br/>He has the original copy as it was written for him.<br/>So please do not steal or copy it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Moments in a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Random poem written for a friend named Daisuke.  
> He wanted me to do a quick free verse for him and this is it.  
> He has the original copy as it was written for him.  
> So please do not steal or copy it.

A singular moment  
That one life changing decision  
That second in time so easily overlooked  
It's always on a normal day  
With average people  
But that one choice  
That one judgement call makes all the difference  
Turns a normal person  
Into a star  
A hero  
A friend  
The moment you first sang  
Or played an instrument  
That second you put another's life  
Before your own  
The first time you say hello  
To a new face  
Those moments  
Those per chance encounters  
That first smile  
So easily forgotten in a lifetime  
Yet those first singular moments  
Make all the difference  
Make a person real  
Alive  
And so very unique


End file.
